Azathoth
Azathoth, also known as The Blind Idiot God, is the great, all-powerful Ruler of the Outer Gods and a cosmic entity of colossal proportions, created by horror fantasy writer, H.P. Lovecraft. He is Omnipotent - beyond the power of the Great Old Ones such as Cthulhu and even it's fellow Outer Gods - and is the sole most powerful being in Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos, who first appeared in the 1922 short story Azathoth. Azathoth is seen as all-powerful and the creator of all of existence. All of reality is merely a part of Azathoth's dream unknowingly created by itself. However, Azathoth is not all-knowing (being a "Blind Idiot God") and is completely mindless. The trait of being all-knowing is said to belong to its fellow Outer Gods, Yibb-Tstll and Yog-Sothoth. History According to Lovecraftian mythology Azathoth is the omnipotent "Blind Idiot God" or "Nuclear Chaos" - it is said to be stuck in an endless slumber and is served upon by countless lesser deities that play a maddening tune on innumerable drums and flutes to keep Azathoth from awakening, for if the great "Daemon Sultan" should awaken even for a few moments all of existence is said to be doomed as it will signal the ultimate destruction of existence as we know it. As well as its innumerable drummers Azathoth is tended upon by horrendous dancers and is said to float in the very centre of the universe in the centre of chaos itself (and hence "nuclear" may actually refer to its dwelling at the nucleus of the universe), no mortal has yet entered this realm and survived and judging by the visions spoken of by H.P. Lovecraft and later writers it is doubtful that any who did would wish to continue living, as Azathoth held the same insanity inducing aura as the other Lovecraftian horrors despite it being trapped in slumber. Description Azathoth's precise appearance is only hinted at throughout the Mythos, and indeed may be unknowable by mortal beings. It is described as occupying a position outside of the universe, where it is attended by a cohort of alien servants who continually bathe it with the sounds of pipes and drums. Though it is the ruler and creator of all existence, it is described as "a blind idiot god," oblivious to the universe and the beings within it. Powers Azathoth is technically "God", and additionally a "Blind Idiot God" who is absolutely mindless and unconscious, but is omnipotent and the most powerful being of all. He created all of existence as part of his dream and is not even aware of it. Should he awaken, all of existence would be no more and all would once again be Azathoth. He cannot be destroyed as the concept of destruction is merely his dream, and he exists beyond the concept of speed, strength, mortals and the Outer Gods as they are all merely part of his dream. Despite being Mindless, Azathoth does have a will of his own and commands his messanger and avatar, Nyarlathotep. Proof that all of reality is merely Azathoth's dream: Azathoth's family tree *Nyarlathotep (son) *The Nameless Mist (offspring) *Darkness (offspring) *Yog-Sothoth (grandson) *Shub-Niggurath (granddaughter) *Nug and Yeb (great-grandchildren) *Wilbur Whateley (great-grandson) *Cthulhu (great-great-grandson) *Tsathoggua (great-great-grandson) Gallery File:Azathoth.png|Azathoth being played Music by it's fellow Outer Gods --Azathoth--.jpg|Azathoth existing outside existence Azathoth2.jpg Azathoth the Blind Idiot God.jpg|The Blind Idiot God aka Azathoth. Azathoth the Nuclear Chaos.jpg|The Nuclear Chaos aka Azathoth. azathoth fhoafhdosafdsa.jpg|Azathoth listening to Music 2856412-azathoth_hpl.jpg azathoth.jpg Category:Book Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cthulhu Mythos Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Deities Category:Supreme Beings Category:Amoral Category:Immortals Category:Omnipotents Category:Dark Forms Category:Genderless Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Dimwits Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Parents Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Cataclysm Category:Karma Houdini Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Lord Category:Horror Villains Category:Dream Master Category:Related to Hero Category:Satan Category:Titular Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Fearmongers Category:Supernatural